Supernatural Story with Two OC's
by Animelover3456
Summary: This story is a Supernatural story with Two OC's my friend wanted me to write this story so I did. hope you like it. it's still the same story line but with two characters in the mix and love stories with a twist in the mix.


Supernatural Story with OC's in the Mix

Chapter 1: The beginning (Episode 19 of Season 1)

A/N: I do not own anything with supernatural just my two original characters one of my friends asked me to write a story with our OC's in the story line so this is what would happen… and the two characters are my friend and I. The story line will stay the same nothing changes in story except for the two added characters.

A painting of a mother, father, two boys, and a young girl holding a doll appears one son is holding a sail boat and a table with clippers on them.

"Okay right there… I think that's it" a man's voice said you could hear a girl's voice laughing in the background. "I can't believe we bought this thing" the woman said. "There's a reason charity auctions have an open bar" the man replies. "Don't you think…? I don't know… that it's Kinda creepy?" the woman asks the man. "It's okay… I'll keep you safe" the man replies as he pats her butt.

"Maybe you're the one I should be afraid of?" the woman asks playfully. The two start to make out in their home. "Let's go upstairs" the woman suggested. "Give me two minutes to lock up" the man answered. They kiss. "Make that one minute" he revises then pats the woman's butt. The girl starts her way up the stairs shoes in hand. The guy turns out the lights while we see the painting portion of the father move looking down. His head moves just a little bit his hand is on the girls shoulder in the painting. The woman heads further up the stairs.

As the man locks up the house he hears something so he goes to check while turning the lights. The woman upstairs now dressed in her pajamas turns off the upstairs lights while holding a candle. She sets the candle down on the night stand and gets into bed awaiting the man to join her. The guy turns on the security alarm and starts up the stairs heading towards the bedroom.

"If you don't hurry up I'm gonna start without you" the woman says. Checking in on the painting we the clippers have gone missing. The door to the bedroom slowly opens as the candle burns out. The man is still climbing the stairs. He enters the bedroom in his boxers and open shirt saying "Babe get the lights… I can't see a thing." He takes off his shirt leaving him in boxers and socks. He comes to climb on the bed only to discover blood. "Did you spill something?" he asks her while turning on the lamp on the nearest beside table. He figures out that what he felt was blood.

"Ann?" he asks receiving silence. "Ann… Ann!" He says alarmed when he discovers her body on the other side of the bed. He falls on to the ground knocking the lamp off the bedside table to the ground in the process in utter bafflement.

Something appears behind him and kills him.-With Sam and Dean-

We enter in a crowded bar, drinkers drinking, band setting up to play, and goers going. Dean is evidently getting a girls number.

"7240" the girl finishes her number for Dean.

"7240" Dean replies while typing the rest of the number in his phone. "Alright… you're in there… perfect" Dean says to the girl. "So is that brandy with an 'I' or a 'y'?" Dean asked the girl while Sam's looking through their dad's journal and newspaper figuring out the next hunt. He notices the front cover of the newspaper saying 'Couples throats slashed in own home'

Sam called Dean over with a wave of his hand. "Alright listen I got to go… hold that thought I'll be right back ok?" Dean asks the girl going over to his brother where he sat in the bar bringing over two alcoholic drinks probably beers. "Alright… so I think I got something" Sam said referring to the possible case. "Yeah… me to I think we need to take a little short leave… just a little one… what do you think huh… I'm still in the door with this one" Dean said to Sam pointing to the girl he was talking to earlier.

"So what are we today Dean Rock stars, rally rangers?" Sam asked. "Reality TV scouts looking for people with special skills" Dean answered. "By the way she's got a friend over there I could hook you up… what do you think?" Dean asked Sam. "Dean I can get my own dates" Sam said. "You could but you don't" Dean countered. "What's that what do you mean?" Sam asked. "Nothing… what do you got?" Dean asked while transferring the subject to the possible case.

"A couple the Teleskas (A/N: please tell me if I spelled that wrong.) of Newparks, New York were both found dead in their home… just a few days ago… throats slit fortunately there are no prints, no weapons, all doors and windows locked from the inside" Sam said. "Doesn't mean it's a murder" Dean answered after taking a sip of his drink, Sam disagreed.

"Dad says different" Sam said while turning around their dad's journal on a page that has a map of the New York state. "What do you mean?" Dean asked. "Dad noted three murders in the same town of upstate New York… first one in 1912 second in 1945 third one in 1970's the same scenarios as the Teleskas. Throats were slit, houses locked on the inside. Now so much time has passed between the murders they never checked the pattern except for dad… he always checks" Sam said. "The same" Dean answered. "That's right" Sam answered.

"Alright I'm with ya… it's good to check out… we can pick this up first thing right?" Dean asked Sam. "Yeah" Sam answered "Dean…" Sam said as Dean walked back to two girls. "Ladies did you miss me?" he asked them, they chuckled. "Listen I talked to my producer and it is looking good" Dean said to the girls. "Good" they said together.

-At the Teleskas house with Sam and Dean-

Sam and Dean are in the Impala on the other side of the road parked where the Teleskas house is; Dean lying in the passenger seat sunglasses on asleep. Sam walks to the Impala around the car and honks the horn waking Dean up in the process. "Hey!" Dean exclaims once he is fully awake. "Yeah so if it's not the people… it's not the house, maybe it's the contents cursed object of something" Dean suggested; Sam disagreed. "House is clean" Sam said. "Yeah I know you said that" Dean answered. "Nah I mean it's empty… no furniture nothing" Sam explained. "Where's all their stuff" Dean asked baffled.

We come to a parking lot in front of a huge auction house holding the Teleskas stuff and selling it. Sam and Dean enter the auction building. Lots of extravagant items are around; Paintings, statues, etc… people are looking or buying these items. Dean touches statue for sale which gets the attention of the auction owner. "Sammy man I don't like these types of sales… it's like a garage sales for stuck up people" Dean says to Sam under his breath.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the owner said to the two. Dean kept eating the mini keishes and smacking while he was talking. "I'd like some champagne please" Dean said smartly. "He's not a waiter" Sam said to Dean. "I'm Sam Connors this is my brother Dean we're dealers with Connors adman's" Sam told the owner. "You're antique collectors" the man realized. "That's right" Sam answered. "I'm Daniel Blake… this is my auction house now gentlemen this is a private showing and I don't remember seeing your names on the guest list" he told the two. "We're there chuckles… you just need to take another look" Dean said to the man shortly.

"Oh… finally…" Dean said when he noticed champagne. "Excuse me" as Dean and Sam left the man. They started to look around when Sam noticed that one creepy painting that they were looking for. "A fine example of American primate… wouldn't you say" a young girl with brown hair in a black dress said coming down the stairs gaining the two boys attention for their own reasons.

"Well I say it's more grand wood then primate but you already knew that you wanted to see if I did" Sam said to the girl. "Guilty and clumsy… I apologized I'm Sarah Blake" the girl said to the boys. "I'm Sam this is my brother Dean" Sam introduced. "Dean Can we get you some more mini keishes?" the girl asked. "Mmm… I'm good thanks" Dean answered. "So can I help you with something?" the girl asked Sam. "Yeah actually what can you tell us about the Teleska estate?" Sam asked her. "The whole things pretty grizzly if you asked me… selling your things this soon… but dad's right about one thing sensationalism brings out the crowds… even the rich ones" the girl said.

"Is it possible to see the provenance?" Sam asked. "I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that" the father and auction owner said; "Why not?" "You're not on the list and I think it's time to leave" the man said. "Look I don't need to be told twice" Dean answered. "Apparently you do" the man answered. "It's alright… we don't want any trouble… we'll go" Sam said to the man. They left instantly. "Dad that was rude" the girl told her father.

-With Sam and Dean at Hotel-"Grand wood are muses what?" Dean asked as they entered into their hotel room. "Art history course" Sam answered. "To meet the girls" he continued. "So you don't even know" Dean told Sam as they shut the door. To open the futuristic type of room silver chairs bubble divider, and two single beds.

"Oh" both Sam and Dean say together. "What was the providence?" Dean asked. "Provenance" Sam corrected. "It's a certificate of origin… like a you know we can use them to check the history of the people or places see if anything got a freaky past" Sam told Dean. "Huh" Dean said. "So we're not getting anything out of chuckles… but Sarah" Dean said. "Yeah maybe you can get it down a cocktail napkin" Sam answered. Dean laughed. "Not me" Dean answered.

"Hu… No, no, no, no pickups are not my thing Dean" Sam told Dean. "It wasn't my butt she was checking out" Dean pointed out. "In other words you want me to use her to get information" Sam concluded. "Sometimes you gotta take one for the team" Dean answered. "Call her" Dean persisted while handing Sam his phone to call her with.

-With Sam and Sarah at the Date-

Sam is sitting at a table with Sarah in a posh restaurant ordering drinks to start the meal. "Nice place" Sam said. "Yeah" Sarah answered. The waiter sat down two glass cups of water on their table and then left. "Glad you called" Sarah started. "Supper glad" She finished. "Yeah" Sam answered. "Although you seemed to be having a hard time getting out the words 'would you like to have dinner'" Sarah said then laughed. "Yeah I haven't really been on a date inn a while" Sam said. "Welcome to the club" Sarah said. "You're kidding me" Sam answered. Sarah shook her head. "Thanks" she said to the waiter as he passed out the wine list. "The wine list" the waiter said as he handed it to him the wine list. Taking the list from he looked through all of the wines understandingly.

"I don't know about Romeo here but I'll have a beer" Sarah said to the waiter. "And you?" the waiter asked Sam. "I think I'll have that too" Sam replied handing over the wine list to the waiter. "So you studied art in school huh?" Sam asked. "It's true" Sarah answered. "I was an artist a terrible, terrible artist… that's why I'm in the auction business… and you're pre-law?" Sarah asked. "Yeah" Sam answered. "But you never went to law school how come?" Sarah asked. "Ah it's a really long story… for another time" Sam answered. "Hey you're not like any other art dealer I've ever met" Sarah said. "So… what do you mean when you said you haven't been on a date in a while? Are you trying to make me feel like I'm not such a looser?" Sam asked Sarah. "I'm sure you're many things Sam I'm also sure looser isn't one of them" Sarah told Sam.

"It was my mom… she died about a year ago totally unexpected… it really threw me… went into this shell nice, warm, safe shell… but lately I've been thinking it's not what she would have wanted for me… so… so what about you?" Sarah explained/asked. "You're a reasonably attractive guy" Sarah said. "Reasonably?" Sam asked.

"Why haven't you been out and about?" Sarah countered to Sam. "Another long story for another time" Sarah concluded from the silence she was receiving after she asked Sam the question. Sam nodded his head yes to the question.-With Dean-

Dean is in his and Sam's hotel room sitting in his bed sharpening his knife. "So she just handed the provinces over to you?" Dean asked Sam who was looking through the provinces. "Yes we went back to her place I picked up a couple on the papers" Sam answered. "And?" Dean questioned. "Nothing that's it I left" Sam said. "You didn't have to con her or do any special favors or anything like that?" Dean asked; "Dean would you get your mind out of the gutter please?" Sam asked. "You know when this whole thing is over we can stick around a little bit" Dean said. "Why?" Sam asked. "So you can take her out again it's obvious you're into her… even I can see that" Dean said.

"Hey alright I thing I got something here" Sam said. Dean closed his knife case sharpening tool and walked over to Sam. Sam handed the papers to Dean. "Portraits of Isaiah Murphy's family painted in 1910" Dean said out loud. "Now compare the names of the owners with dad's journal" Sam told Dean. Dean walked over to the other side of Sam to see the journal. "First purchase in 1912 Peter Sims… murdered 1912… same thing in 1945 same thing in 1970 then stored till it was donated to a charity auction last month where the Teleskas bought it… so what do you think it's haunted or cursed?" Sam asked. "Either way it's toast" Dean answered.

-Later That Night-

Dean and Sam hopped over the closed fence ran inside the auction house. Not noticing the alarm system I already disarmed. Dean picked the lock opening the front door; searching the place for the painting with flashlights. Coming close to the painting Sam notices a third light coming close to the party; When Dean fines the painting the light comes to the painting a long with light tapping following. Steadily getting louder until it stops with a young woman around the age of twenty one stands next to Sam with dirty blond hair.

"So is that the cursed painting?" She asked out loud. "Who the hell are you?" Dean asked. "Names Alexis… Alexis Murasaki" She said to the boys. "And who are you?" she asked them gesturing to them. "I'm Sam and this is Dean my brother" Sam said to Alexis. "Can someone grab the painting?" Alexis asked out loud.

Dean grabbed the cursed painting slicing it put of its frame and taking it out of said frame. The three of them went outside the building to burn the painting. "If you ask me… I think we're doing the art world a favor" Dean said as he threw the flame onto the painting burning it to ashes. But as that was burning the frame had another painting replica appears inside the frame.

"So if you guys ever need any help with this case or anything else just give me a call" Alexis said handing Dean her number. "Will do" Dean answered; As Alexis got in her car to go to her hotel room to find her next move.

-With Sam and Dean the Next Day-

"We got a problem… I can't find my wallet" Dean said to Sam as he was packing up. "How's that my problem?" Sam asked. "Cause I think I dropped it in the warehouse last night" Dean said while putting on his jacket. "You're kidding right?" Sam asked. "It's got my prints my I'd well my fake I'd anyway we gotta get it before somebody else finds it come on" Dean persisted while heading to the Impala; Sam becomes mad.

-At the Warehouse-

Dean and Sam are looking for Dean's wallet. "How do you lose your wallet Dean?" Sam asked as he way looking. Sarah walked in and noticed them but mostly Sam. "Hey guys" Sarah said; "Sarah hey!" Sam said. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "We are leaving town and you know we came to you goodbye" Sam said.

"What are you talking about Sam we're sticking around for a few more days… Oh Sam by the way I gotta give you that twenty bucks I owe ya" Dean said while pulling out his wallet and pulling out his wallet and pulling out a twenty dollar bill handing it to Sam. Sam is baffled but also frustrated with Dean. "There you go" Dean said handing him the twenty. Sam took the money. "Well I'll leave you two crazy kids alone for a while I go do something alone alright" Dean said before he left.

"So" Sam said. "I had a good time last night" Sarah said. "Yeah… Yeah I did too" Sam answered. "Maybe we should do it again sometime?" Sarah suggested. "You know I'd love to I really would but Dean he was just kidding around we really are taking off today" Sam clarified. "Oh well that's too bad" Sarah said.

**"****OH MY GOD!"** Sam exclaimed when he saw the painting they burned last night. "What?" Sarah asked. "The painting looks so good" Sam tried. "If you can call that monstrosity good than yeah I guess" Sarah answered Sam. "So what do you know about that painting?" Sam asked.

"Not much just that it creeps me out… we sold it to the Teleskas at a charity auction the night they were murdered" Sarah said. "Yeah and now you're just gonna sell it again?" Sam asked. "As much as my dad wants to no I won't let him I think its bad taste" Sarah said. "Good yeah you know what don't, don't make sure don't ok" Sam said frantic.

"Why? Don't tell me you're interested in that?" Sarah said. "No! No never mind no… you know god know what I gotta go I gotta take care of something but I will call you back… I will call you… I'll see you later" Sam said starting to leave for the front door.

"Wait so you're not leaving tonight?" Sarah asked. "No I guess not… I'll see you" Sam said before turning around and leaving to go to the Impala. "Ok" Sarah said to herself.-Still with Sam and Dean-

Getting in the car "I don't understand Dean we burned the Damn thing" Sam said. "Yeah thank you captain obvious… alright we need to find out another way to get rid of it" Dean said pulling out his phone while dialing Alexis's number. "Yes this is Alexis" she answered after the third ring. "That Damn painting is still around" Dean said. "What now?" Alexis asked. "Apparently while we were burning it the painting reappeared in its frame" Dean explained. "So I'm coming to pick you up so we can work on this case together… where are you staying?" Dean asked.

"At the Red Rose hotel in New York" she said. "Ok on my way" Dean answered.

-With Sam and Dean and Alexis

"Any ideas on how to get rid of that painting?" Dean asked after Alexis got in the car. "Alright um based on the lure on haunted paintings it's always the paintings subject that hunts them" Sam started. "Yeah right so we need to figure out everything there is to know about the creepy ass painting" Dean said.

"What were their names again?" Alexis asked the two.

-in the Library-

"You said the Isaiah merchant family right?" the librarian asked. "Yeah that's right" Sam replied. "I dough up every scrap of old newspapers I could find… so are boys and girls crime props?" he asked.

"Kind of… why do you ask?" Alexis asked. "Well two things 1st this article…" the librarian said holding an old article about the family with a heading title… 'Father slaughters entire family'. "Yeah sounds about right" Dean said. "The whole family was killed… you see its Isaiah he slit his kids throats then his wife's then his kid's then himself… now you see he was a barber by trade used a straight razor" the librarian explained.

"Why did he do it?" Sam asked. "People aboard said Isaiah had disturbed and enlarged temperament ruled with a large fist wife two sons adopted daughter… there were whispers that the wife was going to take the kids and leave… which of course that day and age… so instead Isaiah he gave them all a shave" the librarian said.

"What was that second thing you were going to tell us?" Alexis asked to the librarian after he finished talking while Dean was laughing. "Oh… yeah… another woman came to the library a few hours before you did she had brown curly hair and asked about Isaiah and his family just like you did… strange huh?" the librarian asked. "Yeah" Alexis answered him.

"Did it say what happed to the bodies?" Dean asked. "Just that they were cremated" the librarian answered. "Anything else?" Sam asked. "Yeah… actually I found a picture of the family right here somewhere" the librarian said showing the three the creepy painting that they are trying to destroy.

"Could we get a copy of this please?" Sam asked. "Sure" he answered.

-In the Car-

"So who do you think that woman is?" Alexis asked. "Do you think she's a hunter?" She continued. "Let's not jump to conclusions we don't even know her" Sam said.

-At the Warehouse-

"Dad you promised you wouldn't sell that painting" Sarah said to her father. "I know sweetie, but Evelyn's offered a persuasive amount of money" He said. "You're shameless you know that?" Sarah asked. "For that amount of money I can afford to be" he said as the workers boxed up the cursed painting to deliver it to the buyer.

-With Sam and Dean-

"I'm telling you man I'm sure of it… the painting at the auction house the dad is looking down, but the painting here, dad's looking out. The painting has changed Dean" Sam persisted. "So you think that daddy dearest is trapped in the painting, and he's handing out Columbian neckties like he did with his family?" Dean asked.

"What if it's not the father?" Alexis mumble.

"What the hell did you say?" Dean asked Alexis. "No I don't know what you're talking about" Alexis denied. "No I heard ya… what did you say?" Dean asked. "Nothing" Alexis still denied.

"Anyway… let's get back to the case… what I was saying before is that it seems most likely" Same tried. "But if his bones were already busted then how are we going to stop him?" Sam asked.

"Well if Isaiah's positions changed, then maybe some other things in the painting changed too… it could give us some clues" Dean suggested. "Like a 'Da Vinci code deal'?" Sam asked. "I don't know… I'm still waiting for the movie on that one" Dean said. "Anyway… we got to get back in and see that painting, which is a good thing, because you can get more time to crush on your girlfriend" Dean said.

"Dude… Enough already" Sam said. "What?" Dean asked as he got on his bed. "What? Ever since we got here, you've been trying to pimp me out to Sarah, just back off alright" Sam said. "Well you like her don't you? Alright, you like her she likes you … you're both condescending adults" Dean explained. "What's the point, Dean? We'll just leave we always leave" Sam said. "Well, I'm not talking about marriage Sam" Dean answered. "I don't get it. What do you care if I hook up?" Sam asked. "Maybe you wouldn't be so cranky all the time" Dean said.

"Now what I want to know is what the librarian said about the woman who asked the same questions as us… Do you think she's a hunter too?" Alexis asked the two again. "Maybe she knows the yellow-eyed demon?" Sam asked. Alexis frowned but regained her composure and asked. "The what demon?" Alexis asked. "The yellow-eyed demon" Dean answered. "That about answers zero of my actual questions that I have right about now" Alexis said.

"You know seriously Sam this isn't about just hooking up ok I think that this Sarah girl could be good for you" Dean started. "And I don't mean any disrespect, but I'm… I'm sure this is about Jessica, right? Now I don't know what it's like to lose somebody like that… but… I would think that she would want you to be happy" Dean finished. "God forbid have fun once in a while wouldn't she?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I know she would yeah you're right part of this is about Jessica" Sam explained. "But not the main part" Sam continued. "What's it about?" Dean asked, "Yeah alright" Dean said when Sam didn't answer. "Well we still got to see that painting, which means you still, got to call Sarah, so…" Dean said in a matter-of-fact. Sam picked up his phone and dialed Sarah's number.

"Sarah hey, it's Sam. Hey, hi good, good yeah. What about you? Yeah good, good really good" Sam started. "Smooth" Dean whispered replied. "S, uh—So listen me my brother and a friend of ours were thinking that maybe we'd like to come back in and look at that painting again I think maybe we are interested in buying it, wait, what? Sarah, I need an address right now" Sam said urgently.-At Evelyn's House-

In a home that holds Evelyn she has the painting hung up in her sitting room, where she is sitting in a chair glasses on reading a book next to the fireplace; Isaiah's head moves to looking straight out. Evelyn sets the book down and takes off her glasses to drink. Open clippers appear in the reflection of the glasses and Evelyn's becomes Dead.

-With Sam and Dean and Sarah at Evelyn's house-

Dean and Sam pull up to the house only to see Sarah also coming out of her car. "Sam, what's happening?" Sarah asked him. "I told you, you shouldn't have come" Sam said as they ran to the front door. "Hello is anybody home?" Dean asked as he banged on the door. "You said Evelyn might be in danger. What kind of danger?" Sarah asked. "I can't knock this sucker down I got to pick it" Dean said.

Sam goes over to the window to see if it is open or not turning out to be the latter. "What are you guys, burglars Sarah asked. "I wish it was that simple look you really should wait in the car" Sam said. Dean gets the door open and walks in. "the hell I will… Evelyn's a friend" Sarah said coming in after Alexis being stopped behind. "Evelyn?" Sarah asked. "Evelyn?" Sarah asked. But when they got to the sitting room they noticed a girl examining the painting already. "Evelyn?" Sarah asked as they came in further into the room.

"To late she's already dead" A woman said. "Evelyn?" Sarah asked still going to her "Its Sarah Blake are you alright?" She asked. "Sarah don't Sarah!" Sam said she screams. "I warned you" the mysterious woman said still examining the painting but this time with the glass bowl. All four heads turn to her.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean and Sam asked together. "Ely?" Alexis asked "Alexis!" Elyssa said. "You two know each other?" Dean asked. "Of course" they answered together. "Anyway back to the case" Sam said.

-With Sam and Dean at Hotel Room + Alexis and Elyssa-

A knock on the door signals someone wanting entrance. "Hey, you alright?" Sam asked Sarah's she came to the room. "No, actually I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's alone and found her like that" Sarah said. "Thank you" Sam answered. "Don't thank me I'm about to call them right back if you don't tell me what the hell is going one" Sarah persisted.

"Who's killing these people?" Sarah asked. "It's not a who it's more of what's killing those people" Sam corrected. "Sarah you saw that painting move" Sam said. "No, no, no I was… I was seeing things it's impossible" Sarah denied; "Yeah well welcome to our world" Dean and Alexis Said together.

"Sarah, I know this sounds crazy… but we think that, that painting is haunted" Sam explained. "You're joking" Sarah said receiving silence from the four occupants other than her. "You're not joking, god the guys I go out with" Sarah concluded then said under her breath."Sarah think about it Evelyn, the Teleskas… they both had the painting and there have been others before that wherever this thing goes people die, and we're just trying to stop it… and that's the truth" Sam explained.

"Well then, I guess you better show me… I'm coming with you" Sarah insisted. "What, no Sarah no you should just go home, this stuff can get dangerous… and I don't want you to get hurt" Sam said. "Look, you guys are probably crazy but if you're right about this, when me and my dad sold that painting, we might have got these people killed I'm not saying I'm not scared, cause I and scared, scared as hell, but I'm not gonna run and hide either" Sarah explained before walking off. "So are we going are what?" she asked the four.

"Sam… marry that girl" Dean said.

-At the Crime Scene Evelyn's House-

"Uh… isn't this a crime scene?" Sarah asked. "You've already lied to the cops. What's another infraction?" Dean asked. Sam and Dean are looking at the painting again out of the ordinary. "Aren't you worried that it's gonna you know kill us?" Sarah asked. "No it seems to do its thing at night" Sam and Elyssa answered. "I think we're alright in daylight" Sam finished. "Sam, check it out the razor… it's closed in this one, but it's open in that one" Dean finished. "What are you guys looking for?" Sarah asked. "Well if the spirits changing aspects of the painting, maybe it's doing so for a reason" Sean explained to Sarah. "Hey, hey looks at this… the painting in the painting" Sam found. "It looks like a crypt or a mausoleum or something" Dean and Elyssa and Alexis said together. Dean picks up a glass bowl places it in front of the painting to get a better look. "Merchant" is written on top of the crypt.

-At Cemetery-

"This is the third boneyard we've checked this ghost is jerking us around" Dean said.

"I could have told you it was this one" Alexis and Elyssa said under their breaths.

"So this is what you guys do for a living… all of you?" Sarah asked the group. "Not exactly" Sam said. "We don't get paid" Elyssa finished. "Well, Mazel Tov" Sarah answered. "Over there" Dean said when he spotted the crypt they started walking towards it. Dean pulls out some bolt cutters once they reach the front doors to the crypt, to finally open the doors. Entering the crypt there's lots of dust and spider webs around. Looking around you would noticed three glass frames each holding different toys inside and four vases most likely with cremated bones and on the other side of the crypt walls the names of the five deceased.

"Okay, that right there is the creepiest thing I've ever seen" Sarah said when she noticed a doll as a toy inside the glass frame. "It was a sort of tradition at the time, whenever a child's favorite toys a glass case to preserve the toy they put it next to the head stone in the crypt" Sam explained to Sarah.

Dean looked at the five head stones and four cremated bodies. "Notice anything strange here?" Dean asked out loud. "Uh… where do I start?" Sarah asked. "No, that's not what I mean…. I mean look at the urns" Dean explained. "Yeah, there are only four" Sam found. "Yeah mom and the three kid's daddy dearest isn't here" Dean concluded. "So where is he?" Sam and Elyssa asked together. -At Funeral Building-

"So what exactly is your brother and Alexis doing in there?" Sarah asked Sam. "Searching county deaths certificates, trying to find out what happened to Isaiah's body" Sam explains. "How did they even get in the door?" Sarah asked. "Lying" Sam said. "And subterfuge" Elyssa said answered. "Mostly" they said together.

"You have a, um—you have an eyelash on your… you have it right—no. Uh, you know what?" Sam started as Sarah was trying to find the eyelash both ending up laughing. "Do you mind if I…" Sam asked. "No" Sarah answered. "Okay" Sam replied while getting the eyelash.

"Okay, I got it" Sam said after the eyelash came off.

"Make a wish" He continued; "Sam can I ask you something?" Sarah asked. "Yeah Sure" Sam replied. "I don't mean to be forward, but a girl could wait here forever is there something here between us or am I delusional?" Sarah asked. "You're not delusional" Sam answered. "But there's a 'But' coming" Sarah finished.

"But… I don't think this would be a good idea" Sam started. ""Can I ask why?" Sarah tried for an explanation. "Cause I like you" Sam explained. "Wait… you lost me" Sarah said. "Look, it's hard to explain it's just that when people are around me… I don't know they get hurt" Sam explained. "What do you mean?" Sarah asked. "I mean, like physically hurt with what me and my brother do, it's… Sarah… I had a girlfriend and she died, and my mom died, too I don't know, it's like… it's like I'm cursed or something.. like death just follows me around, look I'm not scared of much, but if I let myself have feelings for anybody" Sam started interrupted by Sarah. "You're scared they would get hurt" she concluded. "That's very sweet and very archaic" Sarah said as an answer.

"Sorry?" Sam asked. "Look, I'm a big girl Sam and it's not your job to make decisions for me. There's always a chance of getting hurt" Sarah reasoned. "I'm not talking about a broken heart and a tub of Haagen-Dazs I'm talking about life and death" Sam replied. "And tomorrow I could get hit with a bus, that's what life is. Look, I know loosing somebody you love… it's terrible you shut yourself off. Believe me I know but when you shut out pain you shut out everything, too" Sarah reasoned.

"Sarah you don't understand… the pain that I went through… I can't go through it again… I can't" Sam finished.

"Are we interrupting something?" Dean asked motioning towards him and Alexis. "No—Not at all" they said at the same time. "Apparently" Dean said disappointed.

"So what'd you get?" Sam asked. "Pay dirt; apparently, the surviving relatives of the merchant family were ashamed of Isaiah that they didn't want him interred with the rest of the family-" Dean started "So they handed him over to the county" Alexis finished. "The county gave him a proper funeral economy style" Dean finished explaining. "Turns out he wasn't cremated he was buried in a pine box" Dean explained.

"So there _ARE_ bones to burn" Sam and Elyssa said together. "There are bones to burn" Dean confirmed. "Tell me you know where" Sam said.

-That Night-

When digging up Isaiah's Bones both Sam and Dean do business as usual when salting and burning a ghost. Sam climbs out of the whole as Dean continues to dig. "You guys seem to be uncomfortably comfortably with this" Sarah explained. "Well… this isn't exactly the first grave we dug" Sam answered. "Still think I'm a catch?" Sam asked. Dean finally reaches the opening to Isaiah's coffin.

"I think I got something" Dean says; ripping open the lid to see bones visible. Dean climbs out and starts pouring salt on the bones as is Alexis with Sam and Elyssa are on standby with the gasoline. Pouring the gasoline on the bones while Sarah and Dean watch Dean pulls out a match and lights it. "You've been a real pain in the ass, Isaiah. Good riddance" Dean said as he threw the lit match onto the bones effectively killing Isaiah's spirit.-Back at Evelyn's Home-

"Dean, keep the motor running" Sam told Dean. "I thought the painting was pointless now" Sarah Said.

**Elyssa's P.O.V**

We pull up to Evelyn's home behind the boys and Sarah. "So Alexis are you going back to the crypt?" I asked Alexis in the driver's seat. "Yeah, I need to check something—ok" Alexis told me. "Ok" I answered. "You go with them they may need the backup" Alexis told me. "I know" I answer her as I get out of the car to walk up to Sam and Sarah and headed towards the door.

**Normal P.O.V**

-Back in the Car-

"Better safe than sorry we're gonna burry the sucker" Sam explained to Sarah. "I want to come with you" Sarah insisted while getting out of the car as Elyssa was walking up to them. "You sure?" Sam asked Sarah. "Yeah" she answered. "Hey, hey, hey, I'll stay here you go make your move" Dean said. "S—s—s—Sam I'm serious!" Dean exclaimed quietly. "Elyssa are you coming with us?" Sam asked her. "Yeah" she answered. Mid-tempo music starts playing because of Dean who turned on the radio in the car, Sam tells Dean to turn off the music with hand motions and the radio turns off.

Entering the home they notice the painting has definitely changed. "Uh… Sam" Sarah said. "You're the expert in all of this ghost stuff is that painting supposed to look like that?" Sarah asked him. She asked because the painting has the little girl who is supposed to be in the painting missing inside the painting. "Where's the little girl?" She asked; "And the razor?" Sam asked.

Hearing the front door slam shut Dean runs to the outside the door trying to get it open. "Dean!" Sam exclaims running to the inside of the door, trying to get it open from the inside. "Hey is that you?" he asked.

"Sammy you alright?" Dean asked from the outside of the door. The young girl is getting closer as Elyssa searches for salt or iron in the house. Sam uses his cellphone to talk to Dean through the door. "Tell me you slammed the front the door" Dean said when he answered the phone. "No it wasn't me I think it was the little girl" Sam explained. "Girl what girl?" Dean asked confused. "Yeah, she's out of the painting" Sam confirmed. "I think it might have been her all along" Sam figured out. "Could have told you that one Sam!" Elyssa exclaimed from inside the ivory room while searching for iron still. "Wasn't the dad looking down on her? Maybe he was trying to warn us" Dean suggested. "Hey, let's recap later just get us out of here" Sam said to Dean through the phone.

"Well I'm trying to pick the lock and the door won't budge" Dean explained. "Well then, break it down" Sam suggested to Dean. "Okay, Genius let me grab my battering ram!" Dean exclaimed with sarcasm. "Dean, the damn thing's coming" Sam exclaimed. "Well you're gonna have to hold it off until I can figure something out" Dean explained. "Get some salt or iron." Dean instructed through the phone. "Elyssa find any salt or iron?" Sam asked her in the house. "No salt but there is iron rods from the fire place" She said to him. "Here" she said while handing him and iron rod from the fire place to protect Sarah while Elyssa protects both herself and Sarah as Sam does the same with himself. "My question is what kind of house doesn't have salt?" Sam said. The doors open to the sitting room caused by the spirit, close by them signaling that the spirit was on her way. The little girl shows herself from the only opening left in the hallway, with razor and her doll in hand. "Sam!" Sarah exclaims. "That is just so wrong" she comments; Sam whacks the spirit with the iron rod used for the fire place. Having the spirit evaporate but still coming back it's a setback to buy some time. "Iron?" Sarah asks; "Yeah" Sam answers.

"Sam are you okay?" Dean asks through the phone. "Yeah, for now" he answers. "How are we gonna waste her?" Dean asks. "I don't know she was already cremated there's nothing left to burn" Sam explained. "Well then, how is she still around?" Dean asked. "There must be something else" Sam said.

"Sam wait we used to handle antique dolls at the auction" Sarah started. "Well, that's fascinating Sarah but important right now?" Sam asked. "Well, back then they used to make the dolls in the kids image I mean, everything. Like they would use the kid's real hair" Sarah finished explaining. "Dean? Sarah says that the dolls might have the girls hair human remains—the same as bones" Sam explained to Dean "The crypt!" hey both Elyssa-

**Elyssa's P.O.V**

"Alexis how are you at burning that doll to the ground?" I asked her through the phone on the other side of the room searching for the ghost. "Almost to the cemetery right now… they figure it out yet?" she asked. "Just now… Dean is on his way to the cemetery as we are speaking please get there and burn that doll to a crisp" I said as I hung up the phone and turned to the two other occupants in the room.

"So what's happening?" I asked the two but mostly Sam. "We figured out how to waste the girl" Sam answered… we have to burn the doll so Dean is going to the cemetery to burn it like we do for spirits" Sam explained. "Cool" I replied.

**Normal P.O.V**

Dean runs back to his car and drives to the cemetery where the Crypt is located to only drive through the gates breaking it to the hinges and driving straight to the crypt.

-With Sam and Sarah and Elyssa-

The girl has finally returned to the painting the three occupants in the room and is trying not to kill them; the desks that held Sam to the floor effectively getting him out of the way but not unconscious. A table knocks Elyssa out of the way blocking her from helping out but still not unconscious Sarah trying to help Sam out of the desk. "Sam!" Sarah exclaimed as she tried to help him. The girl appears behind Sarah intent on killing her.

-With Dean-

As Dean reaches the crypt he doesn't take notice that to the other car parked out front or the doors sliding open. He funs inside the building only to see Alexis with a lighter out and the doll in her hands holding the flame close to the doll's hair effectively burning the doll to a crisp. "Sayonara Bitch" she said as the doll burned.

-With Sam, Sarah, and Elyssa-

The ghost knocks Sarah to the ground while she hits a wall. The girl raises the razor for the strike to kill Sarah as Alexis burns the doll the ghost goes bye-bye before she could kill Sarah. Sam tries to block the strike but the ghost burns going straight into the painting. Dean calls Sam back to see if they are okay. "Sam are you good?" Dean asked. "Not bad" he answers. "Elyssa you okay?" Sam asks her from across the room. Dean and Alexis drive back to the house in their perspective cars.

-The Next Day-

The painting is being boxed up by movers. "This was archived in the county records. The merchants adopted daughter Michelle Ann. Know why she was up for adoption? Cause her real family was murdered in their beds" Dean explained. "She killed them?" Sarah asked. "Yeah, who would suspect her a sweet little girl? So she killed Isaiah and his family the old man takes the blame his spirit been trying to warn people ever since" Dean explained.

"Where's this one going?" the movers asked. "Take it outside and burn it" Sarah told them. "I'm serious guys thanks" Sarah said as they did just that. "So, why'd the girl do it?" Sarah asked. "Killing others—killing herself—some people are just bad to the bone so when they die their spirits are just as dark" Sam explained.

"Maybe, I don't really care. It's over we move on" Dean said. "I guess this means you're leaving" Sarah said almost sounding disappointed. "I'll go wait in the car, you two come with me" Dean says. "See you Sarah" he says before leaving.

"I'm the one who burned the doll destroyed the spirit, but don't thank me or anything" Alexis muttered under her breath. "Shut up" Elyssa told her.

"There are a million things that I want to say to you just for the life of me I can't think of one" Sarah explained. "Yeah, I'll miss you too" Sam says as a reply. "You know there's a lesson in all of this" Sarah starts. "What's that" Sam asks curious. "We all got through this in one piece I didn't get hurt" Sarah explained. "Yeah, I'm glad for that" Sam comments. "So, maybe… maybe you'll come back and see me" Sarah said.

"I will" Sam answers. Sam comes out of the building with Sarah on the inside of the door. Sam kisses Sarah goodbye. "That's my boy" Dean says proud.


End file.
